El desastre en Las Vegas
by Hiei7Koorime
Summary: advertencia: no recomendado para fans de Kuwabara y contiene humor negro. Es como una parodia de Alejo y Valentina. muy gracioso XD!


**El viaje a Las vegas**

Una mañana todos fueron llamados, al parecer de urgencia, por Koenma.

-¿que pasa?-gritó Yusuke jadeando, seguido por Kuwabara.

-no nada-dijo con tranquilidad Koenma

-¡te pateare el cu…!-gritó Yusuke a punto de patearle el trasero.

-¡Espera Yusuke les pague unas vacaciones para ustedes!-gritó Koenma para detener a Yusuke

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto Yusuke.

-ahora-dijo Koenma tranquilo y de forma arrogante.

-¿Qué?-gritó Kuwabara y se quedó en shok.

-Vamos a buscar a los otros-dijo Yusuke corriendo mientras armaba las valijas.

-Vamos idiota-gritó Yusuke a Kuwabara mientras se iba.

Y Kuwabara se choco con todo a su paso como un elefante enojado. Se subieron a un taxi con un negro gordo y pobre sacándose la cerilla de los oídos con un olor asqueroso

-a donde maestro-dijo el taxista mientras tiraba gases por el trasero.

-al aeropuerto-dijo yusuke mientras se cubría la nariz por el olor a gas.

-Si maestro-dijo el taxista mientras encendía la chatarra.

Yusuke llamo por celular a Hiei y en ves del tono normal del celular se escuchó "tengo ganas de asesinar a todos los idiotas y masacrar a los infe…".

-que lindo tono de celular, Hiei-murmuró Kurama mientras Hiei tapaba el celular con la mano para que no se escuchara mientras peleaba con Kurama.

-Hola-contesto Hiei, cesando el tono agresivo del celular.

-Vayan al aeropuerto-dijo Yusuke intoxicado por el olor.

Tomaron un taxi con una tipa sexy que quería salir con kurama que logro arrancar el taxi mientras Hiei disparaba desde al techo a las tipas que se acercaban y se pegaban como sanguijuelas al vidrio tratando de entrar.

-Mueran idiotas-gritó Hiei mientras disparaba.

-300 pesitos por el viaje-dijo el taxista cuando llegó al aeropuerto.

Kuwabara se enojó y le pegó hasta desfigurarlo y dejarlo inconciente salieron corriendo cuando vieron a un guardia acercándose.

Comieron, compraron libros, recuerdos, cámaras de foto, postales y otras cosas.

Se juntaron y embarcaron después que los llamaron por el altavoz como 50 veces, Porque Kuwabara se quedo viendo juguetes de niños y por probar un juego de niños fallado quemo la corriente de luz haciendo que los aviones chocaran y la gente se caiga por las escaleras.

-Vamonos de aquí idiotas-dijo Hiei enojado.

A Kuwabara lo confundieron con un mono y lo pusieron en una jaula con bananas en el compartimiento de equipajes.

-eres un animal-dijo Kurama a Kuwabara llevándose una mano a la cara.

Y en su lugar pusieron a al mono que tendría que estar en la jaula y a Hiei no lo dejaban entrar porque traía un juego de armas en el equipaje y de mala gana se las tuvo que dejar al guardia de seguridad.

Después de 48 horas de viaje llegaron a LAS VEGAS, porque el avión voló en círculos después de un ataque terrorista por un teletubi con granadas.

A todos les prohibieron viajar en esa aerolínea para siempre.

Llegan a un hotel de 0 estrellas donde dejan al mono y a Kuwabara.

Mientras los otros se van a un hotel 5 estrellas con todo y más.

Un día salieron a caminar y entraron a un civer donde Kuwabara descarga un virus en las maquinas de Las Vegas y se hace un apagón total.

Mas tarde después de esconderse de la policía y el FBI van a una feria donde juegan juegos como dispararles a los patos que se mueven, derribar los pinos y otros juegos de feria. Hiei gano una pistola con balines y leyó en las instrucciones "no disparar en la cara" por eso Hiei le dispara a Kuwabara y tira el helado que tenia en la mano que le pega al que maneja la rueda de la fortuna y le pega a la palanca frenando el juego y el hombre tira su café "EXPRES" en el panel de control y hace que el juego salga rodando sin control.

-este es CLL en español podemos ver que un juego salio rodando sin control pisando gente y otras saltaron de un puente y están ahogados y electrocutados ahogados por el agua y electrocutadas por la electricidad ¿NO?-dijo el reportero de el CLL en español.

Vuelven al hotel y llaman a Koenma

-Idiota-gritaron todos sin cortar la comunicación.

-estas fueron las peores vacaciones de nuestras vidas-gritaron todos enojados

-esta no es mi culpa-dijo Koenma asustado

-si no es tuya de quien es-dijo Hiei y giro la cabeza mirando a Kuwabara

Todos giraron la cabeza mirando a Kuwabara que se había escapado corriendo.

Al otro en un auto alquilado iban a un casino

-dónde esta el mono y Kuwabara-preguntó Kurama mientras pensaba.

-Kuwabara esta en el baúl del coche y el mono lo uso de antena-respondió Hiei mientras conducía el coche.

-Que sácalo de a…-dijo Kurama y se vio interrumpido por la radio.

-Esto es Vegas por la noche-dijo un hombre en la radio-Viva las Vegas viva las Vegas viva la….-empezó a cantar el hombre de la rabio interrumpido por Hiei.

-Mierda-dijo Hiei mientras pateaba la radio.

-Que haces Hiei no es tu auto déjalo-dijo Kurama tratando de detenerlo.

Hiei le pegó tan fuerte a la radio que salió volando y le dio a un camión que se volcó y se prendió fuego, un pedazo del camión le pegó al baúl del auto que se abrió Kuwabara se cayó y la ropa se enganchó en el auto y quedó colgando raspándose la barriga con el suelo y se le rompieron los pantalones quedando enganchado con los calzoncillos de ositos con corazones rosas.

Llegaron a un casino dónde cambiaron fichas y Hiei se puso a jugar con las maquinas tragamonedas Kurama a jugar bacará Yusuke enganchó a Kuwabara a un ventilador con los calzoncillos, Hiei se enojo porque la maquina se trabó patio la maquina y explotó volando fichas por todo el casino

-Maquina chota-gritó Hiei mientras destrozaba la maquina.

El mismo taxista apestoso negro pobre y gordo ahora deforme bajo a Kuwabara del ventilador y le empezó a pegar contra las aspas del ventilador, miles de millones de mujeres hicieron reventar las puertas del casino inundando el casino y rompieron todo a su paso se derrumbo el casino y los chicos salieron corriendo por la puerta de emergencia con cincuenta millones de dólares en fichas del casino.

Volvieron al hotel y recobraron cincuenta millones de dólares por sus destrozos y tuvieron que volver al casino para cambiar las fichas.

Al día siguiente ataron a Kuwabara a una silla de ruedas con cinta para que no rompa nada.

Kuwabara tocó con la silla una maquina de gaseosas en un subte que empezó a lanzar gaseosas por el aire golpeando a la gente y trabando las vías de tren y frenándolo las gaseosas rompieron las paredes y el techo haciendo que los vagabundos que eran negros feos sucios apestosos con mocos en la cara y goteando baba y cerilla que habían tomado mucho alcohol y hablaban mal.

-Una moneda para subirse al tren loco-dijo un vagabundo

-Eh!! maestros suban al tren-gritó el rey de los vagabundos

Todos los vagabundos empezaron a subir al tren pisoteándose subieron y arranco rumbo a Ningún lugar.

Al otro día se fueron a casa en un avión llamado el viaje para boludos dónde fueron a ver a Koenma donde lo golpearon tanto que no les habló en un año.

**FIN**

**NOTA:**

Este es mi primera historia y a todos los que son fans de Kuwabara no lo lean. Voy a escribir mas historias, entren todo el tiempo y dejen reviews.

Me ayudo mi hermana, por eso gracias. Es de humor negro, capaz que a muchos les parezca raro y también hice como un tipo de parodia de Alejo y Valentina.

Mi objetivo es que se hayan reído y para eso no utilice el sentido común. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
